Halloween Creeps
by Kathlan315
Summary: DeiSaso-Mrs. Akasuana's house is PERFECT for Haunted House Event. But is it as simple as that? Heck no. Not with our awesome red-headed puppet! But anyways, Is it really that bad? Read, and Find out... *w* (I don't have the old sum, so.) For Halloween, just a repost.


Hey guys. My account got messed up and I lost most of my stories...but I didn't loose this one! Because I had it in my doc and so...I'm reposting this with a new account. Sucks for me, but here. The old story for Halloween! XD Hey, At least I have like, two stories for SasoDei Month! (look at my profile if you don't know what I'm talking about.)

* * *

**Halloween Creeps**

I stared at Hidan in disbelieve. However, Hidan is actually right for one time. Mrs. Akasuna's house should be full of creepy puppets that would suit good for our gangs hunted house event. But I am not willing to risk getting the consequences from her the strictest, meanest and the most feared teacher at Tsukakoo Highs. Hell, I'd rather have the snake's class then hers.

"So...what do ya say?" Hidan said finally, after the long silence. "Are ya fucking wimps in or out?"

"I'm in." Kakuzu answered with a glare. He is the only one who doesn't what the punishments are, he will not back away from Hidan's challenge. Many people think he had a 'thing' for Hidan and once there was a whole week that people teased him about it. Though...he never denied it so people stopped going into his business cause everything got real awkward.

And yes...Hidan never noticed. He is that dumb.

"...Fine." Pein said. He is special. He has to agree with every challenge and win it. Cause he's the leader and he's got pride. (Leader-sama wants to impress Konan too.)

"Hn." Itachi said in his Itachi language. I think it means 'yes' though I'm not sure. No one can really understand his language.

"Hmm. Itachi said 'yes', and I will too." Kisame smirked. Kisame has a disease, that made his skin blue. We don't mind, because Kisame's a real nice guy. Though, sometimes I think he needs to stop agreeing with everything the pop-weasel says! (Itachi)

"Yeah, we figured." Konan rolled her eyes. "I will go too, Pein."

"Aw, you didn't have to come..." He really means that he doesn't want Konan to get the consequences if we get caught. Which is quite likely.

"Its fine, Pein. I was never on her bad side. I may not get too much." And she understood. That's what I call a perfect couple.

"Well, alright then...suit yourself." Konan gave him a reassuring smile.

"Me and Tobi will go." Zetsu answered. He is quite the guy. He has pale skin and green hair. He prefers to pain half of his face black. Don't ask. Tobi is, well. HYPER! Thankfully, he's sick today. I still don't want to know what will happen on Halloween. I hope he's smart enough to understand he has to be quiet.

"Urgh...Fine, Fine, FINE, UN!" I yelled in frustration. I pointed at Hidan. "It shall be your fault if I get yelled by my father, un!"

"That's the spirit, blondie!" Hidan cheered instead. "I can't fucking wait for Halloween!"

On the day of Halloween...

I arrived at our meeting spot, Pein's house cause he's the leader. Hidan was there before everyone else, and he had himself painted himself all black with white strips like a skeleton. But he claimed its 'lord Jashin', not a 'skeleton'. Kisame had this really cool looking shark-like feature on him. Itachi came in with these real creepy crows on his shoulders. He also have red contacts in his eyes, rather than the normal black orbs. Kakuzu came in half naked, and here I thought that was his costume! I mean, he is actually sending this creepy vibe off him with all those stiches. But the real costume is on his back, they look like little masks. If you get close, they'll actually bite you. Literally.

Konan had this huge, paper wing on her back. She made her skin look like it was made out of paper. It was so cool, I feel stupid for having just mouths on my palm and a zoom in camera on my left eye. Tobi and Zetsu came in at the same time, Tobi has this white mask on him. There's three holes in it, and he had these real cool looking contacts. One of them are red like Itachi's and the other is purple with strips in them. Zetsu wore this venues fly trap thing on him, and honestly...it is creepy. Pein came down from the stairs after everyone arrived. He told us to put our gang cloak on. And we did, because it was kind of chilly out. Hidan...well, he never listens to Pein anyways.

We then decided to head off to Akasuna's house, and I really don't get why we wore costumes...I mean, no one here (other then Tobi) goes trick or treating. But I guess it's a way of creating mood. Hidan just used it to scare the hell out of little kids. I just did it for the sake of it. That's what most of us do. Hidan is special, everything about him is special. No one blamed him, and he didn't care. He had a bad past, his father abused him and his mother hated him. Reason for being gay. He was kicked out of his house and was forced to believe no one loves him. I'd say if it wasn't for us...he wouldn't have been alive.

While having that in mind, I haven't noticed that we arrived at her house. Even though I'd say I've seen a lot of stuff before, I have never seen a house this big and this creepy. It looked like a castle, and with the full moon tonight in the background. I can't say for sure this place isn't haunted. Hidan gulped, and Pein help out 10 flash lights suggesting we get into groups. Since we're an odd number, Pein offered to go alone. Konan didn't seem really happy about this.

"I'm the leader and I will not let you go alone, Konan." He insisted.

"But Pein..." Konan pleaded, I know, everyone knows that she wants to have alone time with Leader-sama.

"Ya know what, I'll go alone." Hidan said, but Kakuzu refused.

"No, you will not." Kakuzu glared, making Hidan shrink a little.

"But!" I sighed, knowing that I'm the only one that can go alone. Kakuzu and Hidan, they have a thing for each other. Pein and Konan, I owe them a lot. Tobi needs Zetsu, only Zetsu can calm Tobi down. Itachi wouldn't go without Kisame and so won't he. I'm the only one that doesn't have a problem...but it kind of makes me feel alone, left out...

"I'll go alone, un." I said finally. Everyone looked at me, but said nothing. They knew it was the best choice but I know they feel bad. "It's fine, un. I ain't no wimp, I can handle by myself, hmm."

And finally, it was decided. Kakuzu and Hidan, Pein and Konan, Zetsu and Tobi, Itachi and Kisame. I'm alone.

"Okay, meet here after one hour." And we all went in. (yeah, somehow...the door was unlocked.)

Inside looked like as if it was directly from the medieval times. However, instead of shiny and glamorous. The whole place was dark. You can hear our foot steps, and last we found ourselves in front of a staircase. On the right was two doors, on the left was two doors. I gulped.

"Alright, Zetsu, Tobi...you guys go over there. Me and Konan will take care of this door." Pein instructed. "Hidan, Kakuzu. You guys take that door and Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, you guys go up. Questions?"

"Nope." We answered in unison, and we as instructed. My footsteps were a bit heavy, I feel like there was no return and that we'd be locked in here forever.

"Dei, be careful by yourself, k?" Kisame gave me a pat on the back before going right with Itachi. I went left, all by myself. click, clack. I turned back, seeing nothing but doors and doors. I couldn't find Kisame and Itachi anymore. I swallowed hard, and kept walking. click, clack. I turned, but still nothing. I stopped at a door, I saw a sign that says. 'My dear grandson'. 'She had a grandson?' I thought to myself.

I opened the door slowly, and came to a hallway. The door slammed shut and I flinched. I turned the door knob but somehow I can't open it anymore. I panicked. My eyes widen, and I feel sweat. Seeing there's no return, I took a deep breathe and went on. I came to an dead end, and there was three doors. The right one says 'The left of his puppets'. I shuddered, I do not want to go in this door. The middle one says 'Sasori'. The left one reads 'His parents.' 'Maybe...this is her grandson's room...' I thought quietly.

"Um...hello, un?" I knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to wake his parents. 'but should I be doing this? I mean, I hope he wouldn't scream...un.' I chuckled at that thought.

I turned the door knob, but it was locked. Maybe he's sleeping. Seeing that I can't get out, I can only try the other two rooms. I didn't want to see dead corpses, but I didn't quite want to face his parents either. So pondering on that thought, I went right. I opened the door that lead to some dead puppets. I scanned the puppets, seeing that they were rather good designs.

I stopped at one of the puppets. It had a rather creepy look on it. 'Hiruko', it's tag read. I picked the tag up, reading it silently to myself.

Nov. 8

I created this puppet, as a birthday gift to myself. My parents haven't came back yet, and Cdgro always said 'soon, soon'. But she never explains why. I don't know. She's sdfna to me, my parents are already dfah... I named her Hiruko. She's going to be my favorite puppet, aside from Sandime of course. And just maybe...She would stay with me forever, like art...

I stared at the neat hand writing. Something smeared some words. Maybe it was tears...but why? I sat the note down and left the room. I tried the middle room's door again, it's still locked. So, in the end I had to try his parents room. I gulped, and opened the door. However I wasn't expecting this...instead of human. I saw puppets. They were staring at me, almost as if saying something to me.

Click. Clack. Clack.

The mom, I presumed held out her hand. My eyes widen, but nonetheless walked over to her. She also had a note beside her, and inside her hand is a key. I grabbed the key as soon as possible, and stuffed it in my pocket. I picked up the note next to her, it was a family photo. There was Mrs. Akasuna. A brown-haired women which looked a lot like this puppet. A man with red-hair, and a baby. I turned the picture back, and there's something written on the back.

Help Sasori please, Deidara.

I dropped the note as soon as possible and ran out the room. How did she know my name? I rushed down the hallway and used the key to open the door. My hands trembled, but it wasn't this key. The door's still locked. So there's only one way... I stared at the key, then at the door at the end of the hallway that still has the door tagged 'Sasori'.

I walked toward the door, as if there's demons behind it and I'm the sacrifice. I inserted the key and turned the door knob. The door opened, and I stuffed the key back in my pockets. I opened the door slowly and cautiously. A red-head boy lifted his head up. His hands chained to the wall. His brown orbs stared at me. I stared at him, curiously.

"...un?" He tried to stand up with his skinny legs and weak body. I went over to help him. He looked at me but didn't refuse my help.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm...Deidara." I said, undoing his chain with my key somehow. He smirked and stood up. Giving me a creepy look.

"I'm...Sasori." My eyes widen, even though I should be expecting this. He grabbed my hand and our lips connected. I blushed. "Deidara...that's a sexy name."

"U-Un..." I feel his eyes on me. That was unexpected...

"Now...Will you become art for me?" He took out a knife, and I feel fear coming on to me. I backed away from him, and he came closer. I gulped. His eyes glimmered, his smirk scares me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. The hallways seems like to extend all the sudden. Sasori wasn't even trying to catch me. He's just walking, as if he knew the end door was locked. I banged on the door, but no one answered me.

Click. Clack.

I tried to kick the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

Click. Click. Clack.

I slammed my whole body against it. Still wouldn't budge.

"Deidara...its useless. Chiyo-baa locked it, and can only be opened from the outside. You were foolish to ever set foot in here. And now..." Sasori's voice echoed through the hall. I panted.

I got up. No, I wasn't going to give up. I backed away from the door, and charged at it once again. Using everything I have, to bust the door opened. The door give in, and opened up. I looked back at Sasori. Who looked horrified.

"No...Don't leave me...Deidara..." I didn't listen to him. I slammed the door shut and locked him inside.

But I couldn't help but look at the door, filled with guilty. Suddenly all the lights went on, and Mrs. Akasuna stood there with the rest of the gang. However, her expression wasn't angry. More like, I don't know...sadness?

She explained everything in the living room.

"Sasori. Everything happened to him was my fault." Chiyo said, giving us a cup of tea. "He lost his parents and I lied to him." She held out the note that was near Hiruko.

"What do you mean?" Pein asked, sipping the tea carefully.

"His parents died in a car crash, but I told him they were at America the whole time. He found out, and thought I didn't love him anymore." She sat down, expressing someone different than the Akasuna we know. "I had no idea how lonely and sad he was. I continued with my work and left little time for him. I had never realized he didn't have friends and was bullied at school. Until the teachers came to me, asking about the missing students. That's when I knew, he turned them...into...art, I guess."

"Art? He blew them up, un?" I asked with a little hope.

"What? No. He made them eternal." My smile faltered. He think art is eternal. He is totally messed up in a lot of ways.

"Too, fucking bad, blondie!" Hidan laughed, I glared at him.

"Anyways, I was really surprised. I got scared I guess, and never listened to him. So...I locked him up." She looked down, as if she regrets this. "But things can't go back now...and I'm going to get rid of him tomorrow. It's a pain, to me."

"No!" I yelled without thinking. "You can't just...what is he? A TOY, UN!? You think you can just get rid of him like that? He a person, un!"

"Well, what am I suppose to do!?" She shouted back, her eyes watering up.

"I'll take care of him. He can be a part of us, un. Can't he Leader-sama, un?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. "He can be our family, un."

"...Well..."

"Please, un?" I pleaded.

"Pein, I'm begging you too. I don't want to see him suffer." Konan said.

"Yeah! Ya saved me, so why not save red too?" Hidan asked.

"He would be a great help to us." Kakuzu mentioned.

"We'd also have a friend." Kisame suggested.

"Hn. He reminds me of Sasuke. I want to help him." Itachi insisted.

"Tobi would love to have a new brother, wouldn't you Tobi?" Zetsu stared at Tobi.

"Tobi wants Sasori to join us!" Tobi said cheerily.

And Pein had no choice but to agree.

We opened the door, that was said to be 'my dear grandson'. Sasori leaned against his own door, and had his mother and father around him. He glared at Chiyo-baa, and moved the puppets to attack her. Chiyo moved out of the way easily, and Sasori got into a fighting position.

"Sasori...I didn't came here to fight." Chiyo said quietly.

"Uh-Huh. You came in here to tell me that my parents will be back 'soon'." He said almost automatically.

"Sasori, I-"

"I don't want to see you, get out." I shuttered. He acted like we aren't even there.

"Sasori, you can leave."

"...What?"

"You may leave...but only with them." She turned toward us. Sasori's eyes landed on me and he came to me as quick as lightening.

"Deidara? I thought you didn't like me..." He lifted his hand to touch my face. He touched me, as if I was the most precious thing on earth. Hugged me as if he'll never see me again. I somehow felt its right to hug back. He flinched, maybe fear, maybe shock or just maybe the warmth of a human's body. (As Chiyo mentioned) But slowly melt into the feeling of my embrace.

"Ohhhh~" Hidan teased. "Red has the hots for-Wow!"

Kakuzu had punch Hidan on the head, and we all laughed.

Man. This had been the most scariest, creepiest yet fun Halloween. I'm going to remember this forever...

"Brat, what are you thinking about?" He tugged on my hair.

And of course, meeting Sasori had been the best part of it.

"BRAT!?"

"YES DANNA, UN!"

OMG. I had so much fun with writing this. I have never tried to write one of these before. But I think it turned out great! My favorite part is the last part. "BRAT!?" "YES DANNA, UN!" *w*

Did you guys enjoyed it as much as I did?

Well, I sure as hell hope so! ^^

If you can't image the costumes real good, here's how to find better description.

Costumes: (search in Google image)

Kisame: search 'Kisame shark form'

Itachi: it's just Itachi with red eyes and a few crows.

Hidan: search 'Hidan in Jashin form'

Kakuzu: search 'Kakuzu mask'

Tobi: search 'Tobi white mask'

Zetsu: it's just Zetsu with his big plant thing...(I have no idea what it's called.) search 'Zetsu'

Konan: it's just Konan with her paper-like skin and wings.

Pein: it's just Pein with his purple eyes, and tons of piercing.

Deidara: Dei...with mouths on his hand.

-Happy Early Halloween, Kat.-


End file.
